


鱼仔

by lebko



Category: Lucas - Fandom, Luwin - Fandom, Winwin - Fandom, 港昀, 董思成 - Fandom, 黄旭熙 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebko/pseuds/lebko
Summary: 海边的穷人小孩。
Relationships: LuWin - Relationship, Lucas - Relationship, WINWIN - Relationship, 董思成 - Relationship, 黄旭熙 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	鱼仔

《鱼仔》

00.  
如果云知道。

01.  
“衰仔，快啲走！”船工扯着缰绳，好像手里的船会变成野马，不留神就会跑走。董思成看着那船工手掌上磨得茧子，厚厚一层，讨生活的痕迹从来不会吝啬。他低着头排队等站在船头的警察查船票，防偷渡防得像天网，他攥着手里撕掉了半截的票，手汗浸得有点湿，起皱，毛边儿。牙套箍着牙，酸溜溜的疼，老天爷要下雨，他的骨头和筋也跟着酸溜溜的疼。一路上有小孩子盯着他看，觉得拮据，从裤兜里掏出两块糖，沾着裤子里边的旧灰，吹了几遍才递过去，看着一点儿也不像是大户人家出来的孩子，好在他不能吃糖，想着牙根就要疼。  
董思成从码头上走下来，背个帆布袋子，抱着几本书，胸前挂着条链子，眼镜随着走路晃，天要下雨了，云压过来，一阵风也吹不走，好不容易找了个文职工作，几本书也都是因为外差给别人带的，不担心别的，担心听不懂白话。  
老家迷信的人说，天和海是相通的。天要是发怒，海总是最先开始附和的。董思成不懂，温州近海，可是滩涂太多了，他没有去过海边，也没有跟着老人们拜过妈祖娘娘。他小时候还觉得天和林子才是相通的，因为天雷劈下来烧了山火，绵绵延延的，空气都能够灼伤人。  
海浪拍在沙滩上，拍在船上，拍在码头上，听起来很疼，阴沉沉的，合着风，好像海里会吞人一样一股接着一股的海腥味。  
董思成有点着急，码头离家远，离公司更远，他身上没什么能保护这几本书的东西，衣服挡不住风，帆布袋子挡不住雨。几本书用帆布包裹了几圈，他只好开始跑，忍着腿上发胀的疼跑过一半的长长砖路，还差点被翘起来的半块残砖绊倒，打了个踉跄，扶着石头砌的矮墙勉强站住了，崴了脚，手掌心擦破点皮。身边的人停下来，董思成以为是自己有多狼狈的样丢人好笑，结果听着廊桥下边开始吵，他离着矮墙近，探头就能看见下边落着碎贝壳的滩上围着几个人，拳打脚踢，看不清楚，看起来像是做海上营生的，只能看见露出来的皮肤黝黑着，董思成见过的，有这种皮肤的人都是受妈祖娘娘庇护。“暱埋！”雨还是落下来了。  
凶神恶煞，大概是得罪了人。  
碰了水，手掌心疼，脚腕也疼。身边的人走得越来越快，谁愿意多管闲事，吵吵杂杂的，也没听见有声服软的动静。董思成坐在矮墙边上，把包着布的书往身后一垫，悬空着，在墙和脊背中间卡着，触不着地面上的水，他不想继续走了。雨从毛毛细变得砸人，他也不知道为什么就做了这样的决定，有点不管不顾的意味，是因为看那一眼吗，藏在胳膊底下的眼睛太亮了，只有想活着的人才有那么亮的眼睛。雨水砸到嘴边儿上，生水味，土腥气，混着空气里的海腥味，有点恶心，可能晕船了。  
身上的衣服被打湿了一半，肩膀头上，顺着头发往下掉。轮渡一声气鸣，呜呜泱泱的，听起来总像是大海在哭，墙外边的声音静下来，董思成听到几声啐唾沫的脏话。终于打累了，人还活着吧。“哥儿，还能喘气吗？”董思成的声音不太大，他站起来趴在围墙上，手指头缠着链子，在衣服上囫囵抹了两下把眼镜戴上，轮渡掉了头，又长长叫了一声，他也不知道躺在底下的人听没听见他说的话。  
可是雨突然下得太大了，闷两声雷，吓得董思成抖机灵，底下躺在碎贝壳上的男孩反而笑话他。’“你落来啦，我请你饮汽水。”  
喝什么汽水。董思成深一脚浅一脚踩在沙滩上，泡了雨的沙往裤腿上爬，脏兮兮的。那哥儿好像听不太懂他说的国语，自顾自的说，像是个自来熟，甚至叫着活菩萨，求他下来好歹来拉一把。就说耳根子软，看着身上青一片紫一片，痛得很。董思成甚至忘了自己的脚腕火辣辣的疼，肿着。  
“妈祖娘娘保佑。”等他一拐一瘸的下来，男孩靠着墙喘气，身上都是雨水，头发打绺。两条落水狗。董思成是这么想的，他不觉得是什么麻烦，人生来都是有棱角的，但是不太明白为什么港仔还在笑。“你抱着什么？”董思成下意识低下头去看，挡不住雨，大概这几本书也不能看了。“昂，是书。”  
港仔站起来，扶着墙，身上的伤口痛，忍不住咳嗽，他刚才挨打的时候就看见上边儿露着个脑袋顶，没想到是个眉清目秀的呆子。他从屁股兜里掏出块叠得整整齐齐的油布，走两步晃晃悠悠，抱着书的呆子就往后退，好像他是什么凶神恶煞的霉头。“这个给你，补救补救啊。”蹩脚的国语，说起来磕磕绊绊，嘴巴里还有血腥味，刚才咬牙咬太紧，腮帮子都酸了。  
说出口的事就要做到，两个一拐一瘸，董思成走在后边儿，港仔从一边儿的地上把全是沙的背心捡起来，弯腰的时候脊椎骨突着，脊背上都是被碎壳子扎的、划出来的小伤口，还留着掺海盐的沙。  
“你带我去哪儿啊？你不疼啊？”港仔只顾自己走，雨水慢慢冲掉他身上的沙土，冲掉血，露着被水泡得发白的伤口，董思成的眼镜被雨淋得花，索性就摘了，晃晃荡荡，一下一下打在胸口上。他觉得他可能是疯了，为什么不去赶回家的电车，要跟一个刚刚涉及打架斗殴的陌生人在一起，贪图一瓶汽水，不至于那么没出息。  
港仔把背心搭在肩膀上，“现在已经没有电车了，回我家，骑单车送你回家。”他有那么一秒觉得自己帅爆了，像是打过架之后的古惑仔，流着血水还要对靓妹吹口哨，如果他的肋骨没有那么痛的话。可是身后的男孩淹没在闷雷里的声音带着点鼻音，“你多大啊？”  
港仔回过头，他才发现董思成一拐一瘸的脚，还好他家离得不远，靠海吃海的人和海总是断不开联系。  
“我今年十八岁。”

02.  
港仔掀开门帘，雨天没什么人，闷热，路上港仔说要有风球来了。小卖铺的主子是个老太太，看见两个一米八的男人往铺子里挤就要拿着笤帚赶人，“阿婆，阿婆，两樽冰汽水。”港仔要陪笑脸，看起来是个乖仔的模样，董思成在一边的角落里看着港仔挡着扫帚的，是熟人才会这样的做派。  
“旭熙！”阿婆恨铁不成钢的样子，拿着酒起子开两瓶冰镇汽水，气体短暂又急促的被挤出来，橙子味冲散了点雨水带来的土腥气，又蹲下去从台子底下拿瓶碘酒棉花球，齐刷刷的往桌子一扔就要回去台子后边打盹。港仔熟门熟路从门边的货架子后边拿出两个马扎，蜷缩在铺子角落里咬吸管。  
原来是叫旭熙，听起来是个有很好寓意的名字。  
董思成把喝了一半的汽水放在地上，玻璃瓶子起了霜，往下落水，不一会儿就要流出个水洼。他收着碘酒和棉花球，沾了点深褐色就往手掌心擦破皮的地方怼，毫不留情面，痛得眼泪都要往外掉，清理好了以后坐在马扎上，“你转过去吧。”港仔前边没什么裸露的伤，青肿过几天自然而然就要消去了，后背上惨不忍睹。还是听话，毕竟人的后脑勺不能长眼睛。董思成拿着棉球仔细地擦，弄脏的棉球丢在脚边上，要堆成一座对于蚂蚁来说的山脉。  
“好了。”擦好了伤，港仔不慌不忙，背心抖不干净就挂在手腕上。他看着董思成的玻璃瓶子见底，往阿婆台子上丢两个钢镚就拉着董思成的胳膊从后门跑，两三分钟的路，气喘吁吁，董思成还没反应过来就进了筒子楼的楼道，一股霉味，下雨天，苔藓逮着生存的机会拼命长，他忘了喊，他的脚崴了，跑步让他痛得像是人鱼长腿。  
董思成看着收拾得还算整洁的房子，想起来什么一样把怀里藏着的书拿出来，油纸布包了好几层，帆布包已经湿透了。“换件衣服吗？”港仔套上件干净的背心，挡住身上那些看起来可怖的颜色。  
董思成拆开油纸布，看着被雨水泡发了的书页，影响不到阅读的文字部分，但看起来皱皱巴巴的，残次品一样。港仔从里面捡出一本，是董思成单独放在一边的。活着。“这是你要看的。”他觉得很有意思，他不认识几个简体字，简单来说很多复杂的字都不认识，这个为了书着急的男孩原来是个知识分子。“我叫黄旭熙。”孜孜不倦的，即使董思成的心思根本不在他的身上，他只是一页一页翻着那些被雨水泡过一点的书本，敷衍地回答他，我听到了，阿婆刚才这样叫你。  
“你十八岁，为什么是独居？”蹩脚，他的白话和他的普通话一样蹩脚。董思成终于从这些书本的可怜里脱出来，港仔正拿着个冷包子啃，眼睛很亮，像是有燃烧不尽的生机。“我爹地係海员，”他停顿着，手指头捏着包子皮，把包子皮上面生出来的霉点揪掉，“我谂我应该都会做海员。”董思成把书重新堆起来，用油纸布包好，总是感觉有股挥之不去的海腥味，那瓶橙子汽水也没能把这种反胃的感觉压下去，“哦，你家有健胃消食片吗？”  
港仔把最后一口包子塞进嘴巴里，蹲下去的时候痛得龇牙咧嘴，从抽屉里找出来一板剩最后一个的健胃消食片，战战巍巍站起来，呼吸都感觉很痛。董思成挤开锡纸，那片药躺在手掌心里，又被送进嘴里，牙齿咬合着，受了潮，发不出嘎嘣的脆声，酸甜的山楂味，粉质感压在舌头上。  
到底董思成还是没换件干净的衣服，反正还是会被雨淋湿。港仔找出来两件雨衣，明红色的，下摆都碎了，沉甸甸挂在身上，自行车看起来要不堪重负。董思成揽着港仔的腰，洗衣粉下边是有股海的味道，路上没什么人，折腾到夜里了，都在家里温馨，谁要在外淋雨玩。  
车骑得不算快，乐在其中，港仔突然放开声音喊一声，惊动大排档，董思成跟着笑，好像没什么好笑的事情，也可能是因为突然犯傻。“那些人为什么打你？”他笑得有点肚子发酸，反感的海腥味在港仔身上变得和善，董思成把这件功劳归给吃下去在肚子里发芽的健胃消食片。  
打闪，这场雨的第一道光，追不到尾灯，走过康庄大道上因为电路触水烧坏了灯泡。  
“那是我不想跟他们打架。”黄旭熙舔着嘴唇上沾的水，风向变了，蹬车变得吃力些，好在他身上有用不完的力气。臭屁，董思成抱紧了怀里的书，黄旭熙说得没错，那本活着是他留着看的，还没看完。“抢女人，他们觉得我挖他老大的妹。”港仔说得轻松，语速都变得轻快起来。可是冤屈，他对谁都是一样子，港男眉梢都带情，董思成抿着嘴巴忍住笑，拖长音，“昂，原来是桃花债。”  
港仔回过头，亮亮的眼睛瞪大了，“你取笑我？”手下掌握方向的舵偏离了方向，车子要歪倒，走不出直线，要画曲线战战悠悠的往前挪，董思成戳他的脊梁骨，书从怀里砸到腿，又着急忙慌的收回来手，“不敢，大副请你好好掌舵。”港仔突然觉得呆子其实不是呆子，赶紧回去头看路况，扶正车头卖力蹬车。  
董思成家实在是远，汗水、雨水混着在脸上淌，港仔换的新背心湿透，冒着潮气，董思成住在还算得上规整的新小区，房子是家里给找的，他这个职位的文员租不起这么贵的房，一月全亏空。站在楼底下董思成把雨衣脱下来，又把包着书的油纸布拆了叠好一起塞进港仔自行车的前筐里。头发上沾了点雨星，湿漉漉的往下滴水，互不相欠的道理他还是懂，反正之后应该也不会见面了。  
港仔站的地方积了雨水，“你总是要告诉我你叫什么名字吧。”他看起来真诚，楼道里的声控灯坏了好几星期，董思成摸黑上楼梯，他的脚腕还疼，走了两个阶之后回头，外边透着一点亮，照着楼道口黑黑的身影，港仔不走，像尊看门神。董思成悄无声息的叹气，从裤子口袋里摸出一个瓶盖，这东西跟了他一路，颠簸里扎着皮肤，平稳时候被忘记。他又一拐一瘸的下来，把瓶盖塞进港仔的手掌心里。“我叫董思成。”  
黄旭熙就看着董思成慢悠悠爬楼梯，拐弯之后看不见了，几分钟之后脚步声也听不见，一串钥匙碰撞的声音，他退出去，戴上雨衣的帽子，有扇窗户亮起来。他手里的瓶盖还带着人的体温，温乎的，在里边印着再来一瓶。

03.  
下雨天，被褥返潮。  
港仔从抽屉里边被盒子锁着的钱里抽一沓出来数，他老豆每个月都打来钱，就是不见人，不多不少，正好够付房租的钱，十三四岁就去码头上帮工，被太阳晒下来的耐力，老豆说，他是海的儿子，海的儿子的儿子也是海的子孙。钱毛了边儿，有一股海水的咸潮味。冒着风，暖水瓶里装热水。阿妈说，男人的嘴里没什么真话，他也不是为了女人才被打，能去海上的机会是多少人争不来的，就算飘在海上，飘在无边无际的浪里，钱是实打实的。  
拿命赌，黄旭熙关了灯，看着黑漆漆的天花板想他老豆，想他阿妈，那个很会笑的泰国女人，迎了上岸的水手，生了小孩，想小时候说要做消防员，一边火，一边水，世界的两个极端，又想弟弟被留在泰国了，老豆带着他回香港来，一路上的船，连空气都是鱼腥味，下了地，连着两个月走路都是晃悠悠。现在谁也不知道海的儿子在哪儿，是飘在海里的哪个角落，又或者是睡在海里的哪个角落。  
为了钱活着。  
港仔还是失眠，肌肉放松了，痛就爬上来折磨人。第二天他就要去码头上，踏上甲板，每天都重复做同样的事情，可是他有预感，妈祖娘娘不保佑，风球就要来了，船不能出海。闭上眼睛想着围墙边上冒着的毛茸茸的头顶，一拐一瘸，扶持着，董思成戴牙套。那是富贵人家才能做的，云泥之别。他不知道为什么萍水相逢的人会这样，可能是因为日子过得很苦，难得开心一下午。黄旭熙坐起来，被子围在身上太潮湿了，风敲着玻璃窗，好像今夜谁也别想有个好觉睡。他把那个汽水瓶盖打个孔，再来一瓶的运气穿条绳子挂在脖子上。  
安分不是人的天性。  
天还没亮，黄旭熙就往码头去，临走前在阿婆的小店里听了会广播，天气预报说风球要来了，市民注意出行，可是海上平静，暴风雨前的平静。他把昨天晚上数出来的钱压在口香糖的盒子下边，那是他未来一个月的房租，要是平安，今天船要出海，他或许几个月都回不来。  
旗飘着，指风向，家里有旗的人家多少都跟海上有关，码头上摆着香案，贡品盖着红，期盼一个好兆头，香炉里空着，船老大在清点人数。港仔身上没什么行李，收拾了几件衣服，口袋里装着口琴，点过名之后吻着脖子上麻绳栓的那个瓶盖子，褶皱扎在皮肤上又点疼。可是风太大，海边上呼号着，连海鸥都没得飞，熬成黑乌鸦。鸦不吉利。  
轮到敬香，这种大事和水手没什么关系，拜三拜，龙王爷开恩，香进香炉中，一飘飘的青烟，妈祖娘娘保佑，人和自然不能相抗，虔诚的样子还是要为了钱。黄旭熙跟在队伍后边，头发被风吹着，眼睛往海上瞄，云压过来了，漩涡的样子，海和天的边界线被模糊了，看不见鸟，气压太低，喘气都觉得是要顶着重。身上该痛的地方还是痛，可是没被打死也没还手，他不能丢了这个上船的机会。  
海水敲在码头上，敲在礁石上，打散了水花，飞到甲板上，风吹得旗子飞快的鼓，上供的红布被风掀了去，露出来闭着的死猪眼睛。香还是被吹断了。不吉利。海上的人迷信，即使科学播报说着风球要来了也还是要用自己的方法来验一验，究竟是真是假。  
还是被耽搁了，香断了是大事情，不能出海，得罪了海，船上的人都要送进去喂鱼。船是吃饭的家伙，老大不能拿吃饭的家伙来赌博。遣散了人，各回各家，各找各妈妈。  
香案还没撤下去，空气里的海腥味混着香的味道，风向变了又变，上供的贡品被老鼠啃了，又落着苍蝇，看起来狼狈，散着一股将要腐烂的味道。港仔跟着走，又遇到那群人，冷嘲热讽的，仿佛这场迟迟不来发威的风球是特意不让他上船。好像没打够，又要到海滩上面去，脚趾之间夹了沙子，泛滥的海苔被浪冲到海滩上来，闷出令人作呕的气味。  
拳头是要硬，脊梁骨更硬，黄旭熙不爱打架。穷人家的孩子也要有家教，可是小仔去码头上做工，少几个钱，多扛几箱鱼，挨欺负的事忍一忍，谁是真的爱打架，手骨很痛，慢慢肿起来，身上沾了灰，鼻青脸肿的，往沙地上啐带血丝的唾沫。占不到便宜，从裤腰里抽两把剔骨刀，拼谁不要命，总之飘去海上，也不知道有没有命回来。  
推推搡搡之间脖子上挂的那根绳断了，瓶盖掉进沙地里，男孩发了力去捡，吃两下拳头。不欢而散，从石头缝里爬出来只石螃蟹，在再来一瓶里蜷缩着，仿佛要变成寄居蟹。他用手指头去拨弄，和张牙舞爪的螃蟹钳子打照面，落了一点海水在上面。  
海岸线往前推着，涨潮了。  
路过药店的时候港仔口袋空空的出来，新闻还在播，药店里的售货员不耐烦，掉换了个频道，开始演港版西游记，兜兜转转就那一座山，翻来覆去的走，演员也不换。他站在那看了一会，听猪悟能吟诗作对，多情自古空余恨，此恨绵绵无绝期。街上的人好像上了马达，一个接一个快走着，生怕多待一秒都会被风卷走。  
人情世故，穷人家的孩子早当家。黄旭熙想，他小时候问阿妈一些不懂的事情，那个女人磕磕绊绊的说，也没说到点子上，没得到答案，逐渐长大之后港仔好像明白了，要是阿妈懂得什么的感情的话，也不会和老豆生两个孩子，再眼见着水手登船，他什么都不记得，只记得有牙龈出血，老豆喂他吃橘子，连橘子皮都不放过，苦，满嘴的苦。  
港仔把断了的绳子重新打个结挂回脖子上去，记得有个男孩藏在围墙后边，他是一根筋的脑袋，只觉得戴着眼镜的男孩尖尖的耳朵好看。空气里都是水，朝阳透不过厚重的云，藏着一声闷雷。

04.  
一夜风过去，天还是阴沉沉的，闷死了多少蝉。  
新闻里播着风球形成了，或许要过境，董思成觉得自己又要迟到了，从被窝里爬出来，脚腕肿起来好大一个包，走路一拐一瘸的，庆幸现在用不到腿。刷牙的时候才发现嘴里边被牙套磨破了一块，来不及了，明天就会变成溃疡。收拾好了要出门，走到门口撕日历才发现休息日上什么班，日子过糊涂了。他把包扔回桌子上，才觉得肚子挺饿的，劳累的，又晕船，一天一夜的营养来源竟然是港仔那瓶汽水和受了潮的健胃消食片。  
“思成！”窗户底下有人喊，风还是呼呼的吹，窗玻璃粘了胶带，“董思成！”打不开。董思成趴着窗，港仔换了件T恤衫，看起来像个学生仔仔。如果人有冲动，董思成觉得应该下楼去，可是他的脚腕很痛，他慌慌忙忙，把封窗子的胶带撕下来，那些胶失去了依附物争先恐后的弯曲着，像是丝瓜藤一样往他的手上缠。“你有病！”街坊领居都要被喊醒，怕是以后要受白眼和排挤。“你上来吧。”  
家里又没有多余的拖鞋。港仔拎着两瓶活血化瘀的红花油，搓热了就要往人脚腕上揉，跌打损伤好像对于他来说是家常便饭，董思成痛得攥衣服，他也忘了多久都没受过这样的痛了。“我今朝去咗码头，我琴日厄你噶。”港仔低着头揉那块红肿，看着可怖，应该会很痛。董思成看着鼻梁照下来的阴影，是很好看的，论样貌的出类拔萃，换成别人大概会做个影视歌星。  
“那个是什么？”董思成看着从港仔T恤衫领口露出来的那点绳子，昨天的时候还很干净的地方。他低下头去，捧着他脚腕的手背也擦破了皮，哦，又打架了，明明是做海上营生的，却搞得像是古惑仔。  
港仔顺了绳子拿出来，绳子太粗，不是适合做装饰品的样子，小小的瓶盖吊在绳子的末尾，晃荡在胸口，“好运气，希望它也能保佑我吧。”董思成觉得很无奈，即使看起来是成熟大人模样，可有那么一瞬间也像是小孩脾气。  
红花油搓热了，渗进皮肤里，董思成拐着腿去翻出个小布兜，里面躺着块玉观音和一个小巧的长命锁，鼻子有点发酸，还是从里边儿把观音拿出来，放在手掌心里捂热乎了，才想起来，拆了上边的装饰绳子又伸手去拽港仔脖子上栓的绳子，线绕来绕去的，打成结，观音菩萨又被塞回小袋子里。看起来结实了不少。“你读过书吗？”黄旭熙说完就后悔，对书那么宝贝的人怎么会没读过书。“什么书？”香港仔用纸巾把手上的红花油擦干净，打量着这个收拾得干净的小家，总觉得手上还是黏糊糊的。“鲁滨孙漂流记。”  
董思成还以为港仔会说什么高深的书本，结果是小孩爱看的探险故事。他点点头，他也爱看这些，像活着那种书看起来费心神，很容易变成沉浸式，好也不好。  
港仔抽着胶带，按照之前封存的痕迹又把窗户封好，一条一条的，看着滑稽，董思成还没有经历过风球，不知道这些东西究竟有用，还是只是为了图个心安理得。但是他见过大家族里人求妈祖娘娘，求求妈祖显神通，把船送回来。  
“我们出去玩吧。”闲不住，董思成的眼神往脚上飘，那块红肿泛着油光，有要消下去的趋势，却还也不是妙手回春，涂好就会走路无障碍。可是港仔不管，没有像是夜里奔跑那样雪上加霜，扯着董思成的手上自行车，一路骑到码头边上。  
早前装满了货仓的船，工人一趟又一趟的往下搬，董思成觉得疑惑，来来回回搬着橘子，又想起来海上缺维生素，要在无边无际的海里死了人又是不吉利。  
港仔没做多久的停留，拉着他上了废弃要维修的船，船锚都生锈，栓着的绳子被蚂蚁蛀了，长了青苔。一溜烟钻进船舱里，窄小的空间里摆着两床被子，摸起来湿漉漉的，下雨天外加海边，没爬出几只潮虫都是天公作美了。他往被子里一缩，原本舒展开的骨架拢合。  
董思成站在船舱里，看小桌子上放着的连环画本，鲁滨孙漂流记，也是被水泡过的，字迹都变模糊了。  
“肯定是要上岸的。”董思成喃喃自语，他不知道躺在被窝里的男孩能不能听见他说的话，物件都是老物件，包括这艘船。一方小天地，但是他还是觉得压抑，把书放回原处之后要去甲板上，风吹着桅杆，走路的时候木板都惨叫，好像都被蛀空了。  
要是没有厚重的云，现在刚好是要日出的时间。港仔从船舱里爬出来坐在甲板上，董思成站在前边，又觉得脚太疼了撑不住，找个没有苔和霉斑的地方坐下，就这么看海水和礁石碰撞。乌鸦还是没有散去，好像在等吃食，循着发臭的鱼腥味来的。  
“哩个係我老豆留俾我噶。”黄旭熙从口袋里掏出口琴，放到嘴边吹两声连不怎么成调调的曲子，水手，董思成知道这首歌，老曲子，用口琴吹着听起来凄凄惨惨的。吹到后边不成调，也可能是气不足了。港仔大大咧咧的就往甲板上躺，太闷了，闷得人心惶惶。  
“不好玩是不是？”港仔歪着头看他，觉得干干净净的小孩坐在一团杂乱无章的绳子里，“你说你骗我了，不是因为桃花债？”董思成觉得人生在世走一遭，多少都沾几分天意，光耀门楣、金榜题名、万贯家财又或者是混吃等死，只有情这种事说不准。亲情友情和爱情原本就没有什么界线。  
码头上收了工，闷热好像要把人榨干，港仔不知道从哪儿摸出来一个玻璃弹球，抵在眼睛前头，像看万花筒一样，嘴里好像吃着橘子皮，苦到舌根里。  
我要做大海嘅儿子。  
董思成觉得浑浑噩噩，回到家里就要翻小布兜，玉观音好好的躺在红丝绒的兜里，握在手掌心里，把凉都去了，捂得热乎乎的。港仔临走之前只说了这样一句话，确实不好玩，他闻见海腥味就反胃，可是他又做梦，梦里有好多的水，海苔在水里飘着，飘着、飘着，像海里的云，绿色的云。

05.  
月光光，光亮亮，大树底下，去乘凉。  
董思成还是把那些书送给了叫他外带的同事，起了皱的书最后折了半价，如果那一天他直接跑去车站，赶上最后一趟车安分回到家，可能也不会变成这样。不过也没什么关系，他不是很在乎这些。脚腕上的伤好了，从那天之后也没见过港仔，本来就是萍水相逢的人，好像就是短暂且轰轰烈烈的快活一场，结束了，生活走上正轨，这样销声匿迹了。  
可是晚上还是会做梦，梦里风球来了，吹倒几棵树，横倒在大马路上，砸碎了小轿车的挡风玻璃，堵住了交通，好像还砸死了个人，血肉模糊的。董思成夜里爬起来喝水，风吹得玻璃直晃，胶带里有气泡，这是他猜的，他还走过去，用指甲把胶带里封的气泡挤出去，看窗户外面是不是真的风球来了，一看地上还是刮风，也没到报纸新闻上说的那么厉害。  
原来是假的，家乡的阿婆说，要是梦见了什么，或者是对什么念念不忘的，大多还是会碰见的，因为妈祖娘娘是保佑人心想事成的，董思成小，趴在祖母的膝盖边上，说那是为了海上的人呀，去海上的人才能心想事成。  
他摸着黑，去摸就剩了个玉坠子的菩萨，那是祖母留下来的，上船之前还挂在他的脖子上，上了船摘下来，宝贝一样收好。把从港仔那个瓶盖上拽下来的剑麻绳抽出来一股，穿进玉坠子里。细想想他和祖母并没有学什么东西，大多都是一些风俗，学着打几个结，把菩萨挂到脖子上，放回衣服里，凉凉的，不再做噩梦。  
时钟敲响了，十一点五十分钟，放下手里的活，董思成端着饭盒要去食堂，碰见门口聚着人，冲天的鱼腥味，得着小道消息的同事说悄悄话，说是要到节庆日，为了安抚工作同志们的情绪，公家出钱订了一批海货，每个人都有份的，这就让人送了来。  
董思成眼镜没摘，货车后边出来个高挑的人影，摞在肩膀头上的几箱沉甸甸的东西挡住了脸，大约也能分辨，因为背心前头晃荡着个汽水瓶盖。“思成！今天有烧鹅，迟咗就冇啦！”身后边有人喊他，掺杂的话，走路总是来不及，董思成回头的时候同事已经和他擦肩而过。  
喊得声音不大，在院子里有小小回声。正赶上港仔低着头从储物的冷库里出来，肌肉蓬勃着，挂着汗，风吹得树叶簌簌响，对视一瞬间，港仔伸着手往后院指，董思成接着往食堂走，排队的时候听小话，听街坊邻居的八卦，听巷子里谁和谁谈恋爱了。  
轮到他的时候烧鹅就剩点身架子，有总比没有好，董思成盛了饭，不拿汤，说要回去吃，和同事打过招呼，出了门等到食堂的窗户看不见人就往后院拐，院里有个放观赏竹的坛，周围大概是哪个春天时候飞来的蒲公英，结了飞絮，被台风天的前奏吹得残。来卸货的几个工蹲在花坛边上，手里捧着盒饭。“弟弟仔，你都来哩度食饭？”董思成笑，很局促，几个大哥看起来年纪都像是要养家糊口的样子，港仔在里面格格不入，他更格格不入。  
“过来这边。”港仔叫他，和几位大哥打招呼，说董思成听不好白话说不好白话，用身体挡住眼神暧昧的样子。董思成把剩的半个烧鹅架子丢进港仔的盒饭里，蹲久了脚麻，索性就坐在路缘石上，尽管每个人都在低头吃饭，但他觉得比在食堂里吃饭要舒坦一些。  
港仔说，后院是让他们暂时休息的，车里还有一半的货没卸下来，公家为了能省一点是一点，叫来的帮工不多。其余的工躺在竹荫底下眯觉，港仔把垃圾收进垃圾桶，董思成就坐在原地，看瓶盖晃，看起来倒像是什么做旧的潮流物件。  
黄旭熙回头，看见董思成脖子上挂的剑麻绳，剩下一股，话都堵在喉咙里。有谁扭开了午间广播电台，从窗户里飘出来的电台主持人的声音，对时下流行的古装武侠剧侃侃而谈，董思成低下头才发现港仔在盯着什么看，手不自觉地往坠子上摸。恨世间，情为何物？直教人生死相许。天南地北双飞客，老翅几回寒暑。欢乐趣，离别苦。  
“是中更有痴儿女。”董思成跟着念国文，港仔只听白话版，谈话告一段落，放港乐。  
董思成突然觉得风沙大了些，有蒲公英飞到面前来，祖母说，同样的话和同样的曲子被不同的人听，会有不一样的想法。像平常那样，听海上的人喊号子，平常人家会觉得吵闹，可海上的汉子却觉得来劲。手掌心盖住了玉观音，他笑起来的时候会露出来两颗尖尖的小虎牙。  
来日纵是千千阙歌，飘于远方我路上。  
董思成回去办公室里，正好赶上主管趁着午间休息时间宣布休息时间表，他就站在门口听，总之不会是什么坏消息。新闻上说风球要登陆，四十八小时警报，港城要迎来假期，未来三天，手上的活都留到假期回来再做。欢呼雀跃一时间淹没了这间塞满了人的办公室。他坐回自己的角落，桌上散落的纸张码好，抬头的时候能看到往返在车厢和冷库里的男孩，汗打湿了头发，毫不在意的样子捞成背头。  
见过面了，心就安分很多。下午的时间空闲，董思成大多时候都坐在格子里发呆，又要下雨了，他的胯骨和腿筋隐隐约约的痛。他总是想祖母，想祖母说过的话，祖母是大家的姑娘，知书达理的慢性子，嫁来大家做当家的主母，教他的道理很多都年纪小不懂，祖母说，千万不要给自己留后悔的余地。  
窗户外边慢慢沉下来，货车不知道什么时候走了，盛着港仔，盛着他从祖母给他的玉菩萨上拆下来的绳子拴着的瓶盖，再来一瓶，港仔说是好运气，要随身带着。  
董思成想，当人有了心的时候，看什么听什么好像都是意有所指。  
“弟弟仔，有人留咗啲嘢俾你。”下班的时候路过传达室，守门的保安大叔喊住他，董思成停下脚，还在祈祷别是什么大事情，最好是从老家那边来的信。结果只是张从报纸上撕下来的碎纸条，上边的字还写错了几个，被划掉了，看起来圆圆的、钝钝的，落款是个看不出是瓶盖还是太阳的简笔画。  
今晚船上见。

06.  
无数个巧合组成的角落，董思成回一趟家，出来的时候已经没有直达的电车，因为新闻里那个骇人听闻的风球，连电车工作时间都缩短两小时。  
下了最后一趟车，走了一公里路走到海滩边儿上，闷热已经彻底把落在海滩上回不去海里的海苔捂得发臭，风刮得狠，恼人的味直直往鼻子里窜。董思成爬上船，这片停靠在海滩边上的船都是废船，或许修修还能用。  
甲板上没有人，船舱里有人吹口琴，吹送别，黄旭熙靠在枕头上，蜷缩着腿，嘴唇吻口琴，小小的格子船舱里只有一竖条透光的地方，挂着瓦数不高的电灯泡。  
董思成用手撑着头顶，不够高，不小心会撞到头。港仔看到他来，曲子断了几声又接着吹，董思成跟着哼哼，天之涯，地之角，知交半零落。船晃晃悠悠的，风吹着海，海托着船，像摇篮。他站不住脚，跌坐在舱板里，摔得原本就发酸的腿更酸，港仔伸手扶他，站不稳，两个男人缠着往地上倒，口琴掉在床上。  
又傻呵呵的笑，说白天听的歌，天阴沉得想要吃人，不要说晚星，也不要说亮过今晚月亮。  
港仔身上干燥的洗衣粉味道，董思成好像得了救星，还以为白天做活，身上要有残留的腌臜鱼腥气。  
雨就突然砸下来，砸断了聒噪的蝉鸣声，也砸断了寂静得只有风声的夜。  
岸边上有探照灯照过来，港仔眼疾手快按灭了灯，揽着董思成的肩膀趴下去，呼吸声很近，心跳加快，董思成小声地问，厚厚的嘴唇抿起来，“原来是做贼吗？”港仔用鼻尖蹭他的鼻尖，真真像条狗，亲昵动作吓到了人，也没多余的地方供他躲避。  
探照灯扫过了岸边上系着船的桩子和铁锚就离开，要防着船被风吹走，免得日后不好交差事。  
董思成从地上爬起来往床上坐，没有雷的闷声雨，港仔蹲坐在地上，好像也在为刚才的亲密动作懊恼。谁都没去把灯按开，台风天气里少惹是生非。“这是我老爸的船。”讪讪的，董思成第一次见到的，黄旭熙会局促的样子。  
该解释的事情先放在一边，船是年久失修的船，做水手的哪有那么多的钱可以跟老板比，可人活着一口气，他老爸的一口气就是把这艘二手破船修理得像新船，然后出海去，人要是能吃苦，总能赚到钱，可是现在人也不知道在哪里。黄旭熙遇事不决的时候就来船上睡，海水托着船，像是在父亲母亲的怀里。  
雨砸到甲板上，有水流的声音，趁风摇着船的时候从甲板倒灌进来，蜿蜒着，浸湿了铁锈，无根水变得不干净。老人说，看多了飘着的旗和看多了海边飞着的鸟一样，总是盯着，眼睛会坏。岸上的风旗飘着，饱尝了水也还是在风里顽强的飘着，这就是跟海有关系的一切，显得倔，港仔也倔。  
“风球不会来了，今夜的雨过去就过去了。”长在海里的孩子，长在海边的孩子，向往着海的孩子，孤独生长的孩子，顽强生长的孩子，野孩子。  
董思成伸出手，膝盖跪在地上，发出砰一声，耳朵蹭过鬓发边，船晃得太晃，好像海底攀附了什么，要打破世俗，瓶盖和玉观音隔着两层衣服碰撞在一起，互换了牵引绳，不唱送别曲。  
祖母说，拥抱是最能体现爱的方式之一，遇到控制不住想要拥抱他的人一定不要吝啬。“月光光，光亮亮，大树底下，去乘凉。”张嘴的时候牙套刮到腮，火辣辣的痛，董思成含含糊糊的唱，小时候祖母唱来哄哥儿睡觉的小曲，小时候祖母摇着蒲扇，小时候的祖母。“月光光..月光光..”  
港仔没有动，云泥之别，好像生活中出现的一个轰轰烈烈的插曲，像维多利亚港上盛大的烟火，他应该是碰不到的，应该是被埋在心里的，可这个拥抱好像有什么魔法，他动弹不了，咬着牙，眼眶发酸，像是第一次吃了发苦的橘子皮，像是看见老爸流眼泪的眼睛，像是第一次去到码头上，重的货扛在肩上，来来回回的人像工蚁，像是又回到船上，鱼臭味的仓里，他老爸掐着他的脖子，咽着牙龈里冒出来的血腥味。  
活着，活着，活着..活着！  
雨打在那扇小小的玻璃上，经过了长途行来翻起来的浪拍不碎这间小小的船舱。港仔身上香皂味，莫名其妙的很安心，平时用来干活的手还是放弃挣扎，揽着拥抱他的男孩的腰。董思成睡着之前想，祖母没有教过他，如果喜欢别人了应该怎么办。  
睡得不够安稳，董思成睡觉闹，翻来覆去的，身上疼，醒不来，黄旭熙坐起来看睡得昏昏沉沉的男孩用手去够小腿，像是抽筋，喃喃着疼，被梦魇住了的样子，顶着乱乱的头发又躺下去，耐心，庆幸自己生的手长胳膊长，闭着眼睛给董思成按小腿，又跟着他的手去按哪里痛。  
董思成熟门熟路，睡着了照样找着拉过的筋掰过的骨敲敲锤锤，他在梦里回去温州，祖母送他入场，回去穿着白色的道服，舒展筋骨，翻云里前桥，跳仙气飘飘的舞，台底下没有伴奏也没有观众，只有个男孩捧着口琴吹，吹什么曲子，哦，吹送别，他在心里数着拍子，落下来的时候冲力震到他的膝盖，好疼，手上的动作忘了，只顾着去捂疼的膝盖骨。一双温温热的手牵住了他的手，替着揉，男孩不见了，口琴还在，他不在温州了。  
“阿婆，阿婆..”  
抱着挂胸口的玉观音，董思成翻身，鼻尖又蹭到鼻尖。黄旭熙向后退一点，刚好在床的边缘，悸动，心跳声和船一样在晃，海底月是天上月，眼前人是心上人，差点就要忘了手上揉着的。  
黄旭熙记得，老爸喝醉酒的时候豪言壮志，说到他那个被留在泰国的妈还是像个丧家犬，成年汉子手里握着啤酒瓶，说从来没后悔过和他妈好，也从来没后悔过有两个孩子，只是好挂住，好挂住。港仔偷偷吻再来一瓶的好运气，代替想要亲一亲睡着男孩鼻尖的想法。  
妈祖娘娘，保佑。  
潮，海潮，被褥潮，躺得久了人身上会起湿疹，港仔睡在外围，单人床上相拥而眠。

07.  
董思成是被阳光照醒的，微弱的光，从那一条小小的窗玻璃透进来，像裂开了条缝，黄旭熙的胳膊搭在他身上，腿踩在地上，好滑稽的睡觉姿势。  
忘了是怎么睡着的，热，闷热，火旺的年纪贴在一起睡觉身上出汗，可是风球的面儿都没见到。董思成悄悄爬起来，胳膊被换了地方，黄旭熙睁开眼，迷糊着伸手去摸角落里躺着的收音机，长长的天线抽出来，听电台里的天气预报。  
好像整个港城都被这点阳光打破了计划，超市里的货架又变得丰满，花枝招展的港姐又穿上纱裙子，人和人之间又变得亲密无间。  
董思成躺在甲板上，人生的大事情，除了吃饭大概没有别的，黄旭熙搭了个吊锅，咕嘟咕嘟的煮粥喝，岸上跑来个小女孩，手里拿着泡泡水，跑来跑去的时候风吹起来泡泡，看着密密麻麻的，还有点像是偶像剧情节，顺着风向飘走，快得眨眼间。港仔把T恤脱去，光着膀子站起来，逆着光看小女孩，不顾锅里烧着的粥是不是会糊底，董思成着急忙慌的捡着勺子搅和，他的肚子早就在抗议。  
“霞女！你怎么在这里？”喊完又觉得好像不对劲，港仔回过头去，冲着正在吹勺子里面盛的粥吹气的董思成喊，“那个，阿婆的孙女。”董思成没有理他，专心致志吹凉那勺粥，送进嘴里安抚不安分的肚子，他觉得莫名其妙，就算要有酸味飘出来，也不至于是对一个乳臭未干的毛孩子。  
小女孩把肥皂水收起来，一本正经的模样，看起来好像是背着重大任务在身上的党中央特派员。“阿嫲讲，有人电话call你，黄阿哥快点返屋企！”手拢在嘴边上，用尽全身的力气。港仔觉得身上有些发痛，大约不会是什么好事情，把衣服套上，遮住了被海水晕黑的皮肤，董思成搅着那锅粥，还是糊底了。  
急匆匆回去，黄旭熙把小姑娘从肩膀上放下来，阿婆把写着电话号码的纸条递过去，港仔看着有点眼熟，用公用电话拨号，简单应付着，好像只有一个人滔滔不绝的讲话，电话有点漏音，董思成往阿婆的零钱箱子里投两个硬币，冰汽水透过吸管，他模糊的听，黄旭熙不像是高兴的样子，长得俊俏的脸，不笑的时候像是要做古惑仔。  
风球并没有如约而至，新闻播报也只是含糊其辞，什么四十八小时预警，可惜说过的话不能当做无事发生，天气专家也只是含含糊糊的说，或许这次只会一场误会。船等不了，要货的人等不了，风球就像个闹脾气的小孩，随心所欲，全然不顾人的死活。船要出海，拼着桅杆，哪怕不去远海区，时间不等人。  
“我要出海了。”港仔咬吸管，把吸管咬得瘪瘪的。“我可没看出来你有特别开心。”汽水见底，有人进店里来买辣条，好像刮起了风，耳边有好多女人哭，董思成看一眼墙上挂的表，站起来要走，他的腿发软，他晚上没睡好，做梦太折磨人了，让他的脑袋里面嗡嗡地响，想回家补觉，想把窗帘拉起来，让房间里昏沉沉的。  
黄旭熙牵他的手，把手指含进嘴巴里，董思成下意识向后缩，口腔里温温热热的，沙沙的发痛，哪里来的伤口，大概是用开瓶器开汽水的时候被瓶盖划的。  
还真是狗。人的唾液又没有帮助愈合伤口的作用，可是心好软，手指弯起来躲，“我该回去了。”可能是下船的时候手上沾了海水，港仔觉得嘴巴发苦，橙子味也挡不住。船老大的意思是明天就要走，海等不来人，风等不来人，人等不起。那些来来回回被搬走的东西又被搬回去，要在海上漂着，漂半个多月。  
手还是松开了，没有理由，会吹口琴不是理由，抱在一起睡了一晚上也不是理由，董思成的生活是应该回归正轨的。店门的门帘起起落落，静止之后又是安静的小店。港仔把两个空瓶子归置进阿婆的塑料箱子里，从后门进到筒子楼去，站在高处可以看见车站，可以看到董思成上车。邻居的婆姨领着孩子上楼和他打招呼，开玩笑说靓仔，在望心爱的姑娘。黄旭熙把背心扎进裤子里，说没有，只是送朋友。  
做工要赶早，港仔的觉少，早早爬起来，身边还是上次收拾的行李，甚至都没打开看看，就是去摸口琴，没摸到，好像是落在船里了。从筒子楼出来，看见阿婆在扫店前吹来的垃圾，黄旭熙去拿阿婆手里的扫帚，一边扫一边聊几句家常话。阿婆佝偻着腰，要去摸他软软的头发，像是孙儿，也算是看着从小仔长大成人。“果个男仔留咗啲嘢俾你，你快啲入来拎。”  
黄旭熙跟着阿婆进门，拿两个葱油花卷，一张被硬纸壳包得好的碟片，还有一块玉观音。“食快啲，食完再去做嘢。”阿婆催他，老婆子年纪大了，早上特意起来还要打呵欠，人生在世，总是有许多的事情说不清楚。黄旭熙啃还热乎的花卷，咸味，有点像他含着董思成的手指，渗着点血丝，不是值得在乎的小伤口，或许下一秒钟就要自我愈合了。  
阿婆絮絮叨叨讲，她要关掉店门前看到那个男孩站在店门口徘徊，时间不早了，电车早就不运行，不知道走几公里路才回来。孩子好像并不在乎是不是劳累，也不在乎万一半路上下雨要怎么办，只是问他没有去过海上，船上如果有DVD，就请阿婆把这张碟片交给港仔。模样真诚得很，老婆子也是心软，把港仔当做霞姐的亲兄来疼。  
黄旭熙把剩下的半个花卷塞进嘴里，不知道在想些什么，大概是董思成睡不好的时候皱着眉捶腿，又大概是被牙套箍住的、很快就会被矫正的、笑起来才会露出来的小虎牙。他把手指上沾的油蹭在衣角，怕油花会弄脏了包碟片的硬壳纸，听卖碟的人说，那样放出来的影像会模糊，还有可能会故障。更怕亵渎了观音菩萨，那是董思成宝贝的，蜷缩着喊阿婆的玉。  
他想来想去还是把碟片塞进几层衣服之间，视若珍宝，算得上是身家性命，笼罩在港城上的阴云还没有散开，笼在港仔身上的云却散了，他要去码头，踏上他的海，踏上飘飘荡荡的路。  
“阿婆，我走啦。”

08.  
祖母说，在民间有个说法，有人会算，家养的宠死去的时候在哪里重新降生，主人要是念念不忘，可以去那儿等着。思成，天不会不管缘分的，要是真的有缘，无论天涯海角都能见面。他还小，抱着半块甜瓜看别人家大院儿里的旗飘飘。阿奶，那怎么知道是不是自己的那一只呀？祖母摸他的头，用手绢擦他脸上沾的甜瓜籽，把编好绳、打了如意结的观音菩萨戴到他的脖子上。傻崽崽，是自己的，它会认你，你也会认他，怎么都会认出来的。  
董思成觉得腿都快断了。  
连续的阴天，人心惶惶的，仿佛明天新闻就会发布二十四小时紧急警报。睡觉的时候会被疼醒，脚踩在被子里，像是一脚踩进浅水滩，湿漉漉的，心里总是不安。  
那一夜他走得太远了，远到根本不知道还有多久，找个正在打烊的铺子，卖乖巧，用蹩脚的白话求求阿公，只占用一分钟公用电话。打电话给同事，好在他平时人缘好，电动车借来又不会骑，还要人家白送一场。  
他急匆匆地回家，一步迈两个台阶，翻箱倒柜，从衣柜的最深处找到那几张碟，原本就没刻几张，还是祖母要的，说她的乖孙孙，跳舞那么好看，刻在碟片里丢不了。眼泪往外掉，手颤颤巍巍的抖，差点就要落在硬纸壳上，不能弄脏了。  
那一年海上起了风，发了海旋，祠堂里跪满了人，抢着为妈祖上香，哭声呜咽，妯娌大打出手，人人嘴里都求妈祖娘娘保佑，保佑海上平安，保佑家人无虞。可出海的人家还是残缺了，被海水卷回来的木板，捞回来的人，身体被海水泡得肿了，没有人样了，还挂着水草，阴沉沉的海水，卷着沙，翠绿色的海草，像身上缠了云，怎么都剥不去。  
董思成往海边跑，摔在礁石上，扭伤了腿，摔裂了骨缝，被家里大人送去打石膏，身上还穿着那身沾了点海水和海沙的道服，白色的，不禁脏。医生千叮咛万嘱咐静静养，跳舞的腿，养好了还得上台去。  
祖母跟着人去认人，大家族里的当家女人，撑着铁拐杖，裹过的小脚踩在沙滩里，三个脚印。认了家里人，担架担不住咽了水的人，按习俗，那是龙王爷要收的人，收不进土壤里。在海滩上起了火，火把烧起来，一把接着一把。女人哭起来吵得人头疼，好像要把天哭塌了，祖母撑着家里男丁的手，扔了火把烧掉身上缠的海草，嘴里念着，妈祖娘娘保佑，人们的骨灰应该撒进海里。  
祖母病了。  
董思成拐着没长好的腿，磕磕绊绊的往床前凑，看头发花白的祖母吊着的命只剩出气的声音，疼他的祖母，爱他的祖母，讲故事的祖母，摸着他的头说道理的祖母，从收着的匣子里拿了张票子塞进他的手里。长着老人斑的手摸他的头发，说思成长大了。他想摇头，还没有长大，还没能长大，还想趴在祖母膝头吃甜瓜。  
他拿着那张票子去领了十张碟，大概是祖母想要分给那些老姐妹，来看看她的乖孙。可是他的腿疼，下雨刮风天就疼，不会上舞台，忘了怎么舒展肩骨，踩上台阶腿都会打颤。把道服都收进放着祖母旧衣裳的箱子里，只留了一件，那件染过海水，落过海草的色，洗不掉了。箱子落了锁，胸口别着白花，踏上了去港城的船，要是遇上风，那就睡在海里。  
董思成盼着，希望阿婆还没有关店门。电动车跑着，好像在和时间赛跑，可是真的到了，又看着那盏不怎么亮的灯徘徊。到此为止的话就不会重蹈覆辙了，逃了就能活着。董思成摸一个硬币，如果自己决定不了的事情就交给运气，反面勇往直前，正面就打道回府。  
“后生仔？”他刚刚要抛出去，阿婆喊他，硬币落在手掌心里，反面向上。  
碟片交出去，帮着阿婆收拾铺子，花白的头发总让他想到祖母，大约天下老人都一般，打点好一切，董思成要往外走，挣扎几分钟，从脖子上把那块玉拽下来和碟片放在一起。情不知何起，男戴观音女戴佛，只觉得这东西能保平安，送去给港仔，保他出海顺顺利利，风平浪静，早日归家。“拜托了阿婆，一定要交给他。”  
董思成坐着电动车，又回到那间小铺子。同事不知道他家住在那儿，只当是离着不远，还要请他改日来吃饭，强调几遍家里妻婆手艺多好，做得拿手好菜，董思成推脱，说改日一定登门尝尝嫂子的手艺。  
他又孤零零地往回走，走路的时候裤兜里硌着他的腿，掏出来港仔的那条都磨掉漆的口琴。也算是造化弄人吧，离船前董思成去船舱里检查有没有落下的东西，只有这条口琴躺在床上，关了收音机，口琴揣进裤兜里，阴差阳错跟了他，也忘记还回去。  
就算是留个念想，我祖母留给我的玉观音保你平安，你老爸留下的口琴就寄放在我这里。  
风起来了，电灯不亮了，电风扇戛然而止，大概是风吹断了电线，物业来敲门，敲得像是催命符。董思成从被窝里爬出来，手里握着黄旭熙的那条口琴，眼角湿漉漉的，刚才梦见祖母，祖母在梦里对他笑，喊他乖孙孙。  
打开门一张油腻腻的肥脸，让他签什么文书合同，他大概扫一眼，说白了就是什么推脱责任的东西，“什么时候来电？”走廊里有女人尖锐的询问，不肯退让的架势，物业都是欺软怕硬的模样，赔笑脸，说尽快，尽快，在抢修了。  
董思成签了字，回到房里，搬个凳子坐在窗户边上看窗户外边倏地刮起了风雨，顺着风飘走了谁家的衬衫床单，换来一声凄厉的尖叫，窗户在发抖，整个港城似乎都在发抖。没有电，看不了新闻播报，想起来抽屉里还有个没怎么用过的收音机，他身上有点疲累，不想动手去拿，也不想调到无线电台，手心里发汗，攥紧了旧口琴。  
被风刮断的树枝砸碎了私家车的车玻璃，警报彻天彻夜的响，比起敲门声更像催命符，想要来索谁的命，合着风桀桀的笑。  
风球还是来了，二十四小时紧急预警。

09.  
甲板关闭了。  
几分钟之前还在抢救桅杆，听无线电指挥，掌舵手偏离了暴风眼，得了几声潦草的欢呼。海上虚无缥缈的，遇见了来势汹汹的风，顶着风往前走，往远海区越走越远，滞航，漫无目的的在海上漂着，也拉不起渔网。水手搭着一身的水，有的身上挂着被浪拍打过后挂上海草，麻绳上还沾着血，手掌心被磨破了，救下来挂在船舷的同伴。  
港仔站在室内玻璃窗前边，窗户裂了纹，看浪把水送上甲板，天大地大，反而觉得人是被困在这里，周围的浪没完没了，水声晃在脑袋里，一层接一层的泡沫，让人变得晕。他好像没什么良心，想着如果刚才那个人掉下去，在这层层叠叠的浪里要漂浮多久才能死去。  
手掌心火辣辣的疼，破了皮的伤，又被海水泡过，处理不好就要溃烂。老水手喊他，黄旭熙低着头，那块玉观音躺在胸口，慈眉善目，他觉得亵渎菩萨不好，还是揪着汽水瓶盖给一吻，感谢他的好运气。  
酒精棉球轮流擦过手掌心，人人面前摆着两个圆又皱巴的橘子，好痛。  
船上只有一台老旧的DVD，长年跟着船走在海上，难免受了潮，跟管事的人说了好久，受过训，还好是个敦厚的人，看得这个年纪的男孩来来去去好几轮，只教他不要太晚。路过的人看他的眼神透着过来人都明白的暧昧眼神，打趣的模样，黄旭熙才反应，倒也不是看淫词艳曲的，随便别人怎么想。  
港仔鼓捣了很久才终于慢慢出影相，他舍不得拿那张董思成送的碟，从一边儿的盗版碟里挑了一张慢慢地试，出影儿的时候汗都要把背心淌湿。反复放了两趟确认没什么意外，就把那张碟送进了DVD。  
台子上是空的，听得见人声在说小话，港仔听不懂，董思成是内陆人，大概是他的家乡话，听语气像是开心，他眯起眼睛在不怎么清楚的人堆里找，找尖尖的耳朵，找狐狸眼睛，找不见。  
主持人上了台，港仔觉得好笑，脸蛋涂得像红苹果，和整个装扮盛大的台子不相衬。报幕用的普通话，抑扬顿挫，铺垫着庄周梦蝶的故事，这支舞就叫庄周梦蝶，可他只听见了董思成的名字，故事听不懂，道理不想听，节目名字不太明白。  
黄旭熙看他跳舞，明白怎么阴雨天总是要去捶身上，也明白睡觉不安稳，小腿抽筋蜷缩着按，原来都是老毛病。不知道怎么看跳得好不好，也不懂里边的门道，台下的欢呼声倒是要盖过了那一点微弱的音乐，也要盖住了道服衣服角飘起来的样子，可是他知道跳得漂亮要经过多少个日日夜夜。他老爸老是爱说，天才也比不过日日月月年年相伴的人，吃苦头不是坏处啊后生仔。  
碟片里的东西没有多少，看到最后边港仔想调回去，重新再看一遍那支舞，雪花短暂的飘过去，影像里有个和蔼的奶奶，看样子像是在祠堂里，身后的妈祖娘娘站在大殿里，黄旭熙攥紧了挂在胸前的玉观音。  
说得还是温州话，他能听出来，是之前在演出里那个笑呵呵的声音，他还是听不懂，心里焦灼着。董思成从来没有提过关于跳舞的事情，可是梦里都在念着阿婆，或许并不会看这张碟片里的东西。  
黄旭熙把碟片收起来，小心翼翼的，回到格子间里，船舱壁上挂着潮气凝成的水珠，他把吃完的橘子皮搁在床头，苦涩辛辣的味道冲散海腥味，船开始晃了，没完没了的浪在啃咬着这艘船，他的眼睛里都是随着舞飘的衣角。  
风拍到船上，雨落进海里，落在甲板上，透过裂了纹的玻璃要挤进船舱里来。  
终于熬到下来雨了，短短两三天的时间，神经不需要再紧绷，船舱里的唉声叹气不再，活着，躲过风暴圈一多半，港仔开始期待着返航，他想拥抱，想要告诉躲在眼镜后边的男孩，你的祖母一直期待着你能够打开这张碟。  
妈祖娘娘，保佑。  
祖母说，不应该信鬼神，可是妈祖娘娘保佑着海，靠着海活着的人怎么能够不信妈祖娘娘，心诚则灵，心诚则灵啊乖孙。  
董思成把衣柜里挂着的衣服都扒拉开，里边挂着一幅妈祖像，那也是祖母的遗物，平时挂在床头的，没事的时候也会带着他拜一拜，董思成学着祠堂里的那些人，膝盖底下没有蒲团，跪在瓷砖上膝盖骨疼，学着拜一拜，手掌心朝上，俯下去的时候说着妈祖保佑。  
妈祖保佑，保佑海上风平浪静，保佑平安归来，保佑旭熙，妈祖娘娘保佑。  
电缆线一直被拖着，物业找上门来，堆笑的脸说通知，风太大，台风天作业容易出事故，希望各位住户体谅体谅，待到台风登陆，过去了这阵，人命不能拿来开玩笑，人命谁也赔不起。  
董思成昏昏沉沉的，家里闷得很，风球来了，不远处一栋楼的窗子被刮断的树枝砸碎了玻璃，咋咋呼呼的，吹飞了好多纸张，白花花一片随着风去了，像是在做白事撒纸钱。  
他好像是病了一场，半夜出冷汗，睡了好长一觉以后口干舌燥的爬起来喝水，手压到一直放在枕头边儿上的口琴，拿起来看，看平时手指拿的地方褪了好大的漆，开始哼哼送别，天之涯，地之角，知交半零落，又想起来港仔冲他笑，眼睛亮亮的，好像小狗。  
情千缕，酒一杯，今宵别梦寒。  
仰仗人的自愈功能，董思成觉得与世隔绝太久也不好，从抽屉里找出来收音机，天线竖起来，怎么也不出响，他还以为是坏了，把能试的地方都打开，发现里边儿的电池都还没开封，倒是脑袋糊涂了。  
仔细地拆了电池包装重新收广播，收到个有点熟悉的声音，是那天在船上港仔听的那个信号。不到时间段，只听着放歌，放一些听不懂的民歌调子，董思成知道，哪个地方的海上都有自己的调子。  
说到海上，广播员听起来兴奋，今年风球风力大，来得又突然，海上还有出海的渔船未归，塔上检测到好多无线电讯号，全部按照指挥脱离风暴眼，真是苍天保佑。  
吊着的一口气突然就松下来，那场风带走最亲的家人，让他的手脚发抖，让阴雨天变得不够美好，可是还好、还好，这场风没有带走他的爱人。  
广播台里最新消息播报，台风登陆，希望海上漂泊的船早日归家。手里的口琴脱力掉到腿上，董思成望窗边被风吹得歪到的树，树下边没有死人，梦都是假的，广播里放送别，童声稚嫩，他跟着哼。  
问君此去几时还，来时莫徘徊。

10.  
船追着雨走，雨水落进眼睛里，洗刷掉身上沾的海水，冲走被体温蒸干残留的盐分。海上的汉子喊着号子，随着晃荡的船拉渔网，沉甸甸的，风暴并不是完全没有好处。一块移动的雨云，身后赶着亮彩虹，在船上无聊，也不是每天都要搬货，几个老船员在甲板上烧起锅，鱼骨头炖得汤头乳白色，引得聚成堆儿拿着酥饼子等。海上的风比起路上的风走得要慢些，算上停留的日子约莫小半个月。  
港仔夜里值班的时候看见船后边儿跟着两只海豚，冒着鳍尖，是好兆头，或许是丰收的兆头，又或许是平安的好兆头。他常常用手指肚磨瓶盖剌手的那边，磨得时间长了觉得都要变得圆润，他想董思成，睡觉的时候想，但是挨不过困，就趁着不值班的时候待在放映室里，那里本没有人气，有股死人味，现在倒是时常有光。  
船上开小会，管事说塔上的领航员让船上的人不用担心，广播电台里散出去了消息，没有船失事，都是家里有人在海上的人家，这样的大事定是准点守着第一手消息，有了准信也就不会再惦记。管事在小会散了之后去拍港仔的肩膀，后生仔，看起来心事重重，晚上来甲板上喝一杯。  
天还是热，飘着毛毛雨，船是跟着雨的，还算是舒适，船上备的东西并不算多，任谁也没想到会滞航，这场随心所欲的风球打碎了太多的期待。港仔冲完凉，光着膀子往甲板上走，管事正在搅和锅里的东西，是香，再香的东西吃半个月也不香了。小桌板上放了几个橘子，一瓶啤酒，从保鲜仓里取出来的，身上爬满了水雾，黄旭熙看见有一个橘子长了虫眼。  
管事招呼他，黄旭熙从桌上捡筷子，从锅里挑爱吃的，和平时的味道不一样，转头看见一张和蔼可亲的脸，“点解唔开心啊？”有点像谈人生，两个年龄差距的人，黄旭熙老是想到和他老爸在大排档里喝酒。他不知道该怎么说，总不能说单恋的人在猜测，站在岸上的人会不会在夜深人静的时候想到他，董思成又不是海上人，不听广播站，不会知道海上漂着的人是死是活。“有心爱的姑娘了。”  
说得肯定，港仔有些不好意思，碗里的蘸水呛到了喉咙，不停地咳嗽，“应该唔会再见啦。”咳得眼泪汪汪，说话没有底气，可是董思成宝贝的东西在他身上挂着，被体温烘托得温热。“喜欢就要去追啊，不然会后悔的。”管事干一杯啤酒，海上月透不过阴雨云，说他有个儿子，被人贩子拐卖走，说起来还要比港仔大几岁，老头子多管闲事，看不得后生似霜打的茄子，好男儿，怎么能随便放弃心爱的姑娘。黄旭熙剥橘子，把有虫眼的地方剥下来扔进大海里，一转眼不见踪影，甜橘子塞进嘴里都变苦，就见一面吧，把阿婆的事情告诉他，就到此为止也可以。  
眼见着这场暴雨过去了，风球也就过去了。  
复工没几天，新闻里絮絮叨叨的讲，这场风带来的损失有多少，好在人员伤亡得少。电风扇的声音盖住了一部分，董思成趴在桌子上走神，风是走了，暴雨连着下了两三天都没能停，身上衣服潮，皮肤上都好像覆着水。他抽空把牙套摘掉，总是磨破口腔，痛和虎牙他还是倾向于虎牙。  
冷库里存的东西都发到了员工的手上，食堂也再做过烧鹅，董思成算着时间，好在办公室里的同事觉得他年纪小，又招人喜欢，随着他去，准时收听那个广播台，广播员统一了船归港的时间，可是海上变数多，叮嘱各位待人的不要错过广播的消息。  
原本准备给他说亲事的几个姐姐一看都死了心，茶水间里说小话，说小弟弟这是心上有了人，姐姐们也觉得很好。董思成听见过几次，不觉得有什么不对，只不过不是姑娘，都是小事情。  
太阳出来的前一天董思成交了请假条，人事主管再三叮嘱他，请了假全勤奖可就没有了，小董对着主管鞠躬，说全勤奖没有就没有了，明天我有一定要去见的人。  
翻来覆去睡不着，手里攥着口琴，他好像个一穷二白的书生要去见情人，可是没有定情信物，只有一个从港仔那儿顺手拿来忘记还的口琴。  
董思成早早从床上爬起来，找来找去几套衣服，天都还没亮就要往码头去，步行走几站路才等来第一班车，车上没有几个人，司机都在打呵欠，恨不得趁停靠站的功夫打个盹儿。  
人心隔肚皮，都有自己的盼头。  
到站下车，董思成往码头上跑，人很多，大多都是姑娘挎着婆婆，他好像回到温州的那片海，摔倒在礁石上，湿漉漉的沙子浸透了裤子，好疼，沙滩上都是人和撕心裂肺的哭声。又不像回到那片海，这里的人脸上没有悲恸，只有劫后余生的欣喜。唯一像的，都念着妈祖娘娘。  
好多船，慢慢又靠过来好多船，海变得拥挤。  
董思成不知道黄旭熙在哪艘船上，等来等去，从站在人群中变成站在人群前头，从身边来来往往的人变成空空荡荡，船还是没有来。或许是人走散了，口琴攥在手里，硌着骨头，船工都要把船上的货搬空，一腔欢喜都落了空。  
如果爱有天意。  
董思成走啊走，还是走那天晚上走过的路，走累了就在路缘石上坐一会儿，电车从身边疾驰而过，也没什么欲望想省省力，走着走着就走回了家。  
楼道里沤了水，青苔蓬勃生长，董思成扶着扶手踏上楼梯，只有一层的电灯泡还苟活着，靠着这点微弱的光往上爬，爬到了家门口，门口蜷缩着个人影，像条丧家犬靠在门边儿上睡觉，鼻尖有点酸，三步并作两步，拥抱的时候能听到呼吸和心跳，还以为见不着了。  
“喂，思成？”察觉到热，港仔揉揉眼睛，他在门口等了很久，敲门没有人应答，从白天等到黑夜，等到靠着墙睡着了，中间被邻居叫起来过，他好像心里没底，也没有分别很久，小声问阿姨，这家人是搬了家吗？还好得到了否定的答案，他放心接着补觉，直到有人抱他，怀抱暖暖的，有股淡淡的花香味，像只找到家的小狗，情不自禁地用脑袋蹭蹭。  
原来是闹了乌龙事件，黄旭熙想胳膊抬起来拥抱他的小男孩，可是船舱里的货箱太重，他像打了兴奋剂，换来一身肌肉酸痛，董思成不肯松，港仔只好弯起来小臂，像拍婴儿一样搭在他的后背上哄拍。  
“我回来了。”

11.  
灰头土脸的，跌跌撞撞的进门，吵得邻居以为谁要搬家走。  
蜷着不知道睡了多久，港仔觉得身上的每一块肉每一寸骨都不属于自己，后脖子上被晒爆了皮，火辣辣的痛。他跟在董思成后边绕，说他们的船是最先到的，到得早了很多，忙着卸货，卸完就散了。其实是管事的大叔分他去做了点比较轻松的活计，告诉他见心爱的人要赶早，当然这句话他没能说出口，就算是本来认为的，或许见面也只是普通关系，可是拥抱了，拥抱具有的意义。他匆匆忙忙的，兜里还揣着两个皱巴巴的橘子。  
董思成不怎么会下厨房，这个小小的空间里干净，冰箱里也干净，煮了包方便面，荷包蛋也煮散煮成了蛋花汤，放到餐桌上，拉着黄旭熙的胳膊塞筷子，让他快点吃，这也是祖母教他的，上车饺子下车面，走之前没来得及，回来的时候总是来得及。港仔不太懂，不管好不好吃也就是往嘴里塞，烫得抖机灵。  
是真的饿，体力需要补充，黄旭熙一边吃一边从裤兜里掏出来两个橘子放在碗旁边，说起来每天都在补充维生素，忘记了什么时候，使劲的时候不小心咬破了腮帮，慢慢长成了口腔溃疡，吃饭痛，不吃饭的时候也隐隐发痛。董思成拿一个皱巴巴的橘子，剥了皮又把白色的脉络都择了去，入口的时候有点酸，他还没怎么适应没有牙套的束缚，牙尖尖发软。  
呼噜吞下去半碗面，港仔觉得有点不怎么好吃，水放太多了，抬起头来看董思成吃橘子，想来想去什么都不如直截了当。“那个影片…你自己有看过吗？”说得小心翼翼，说什么难以启齿的事情，董思成手里的橘子只剩最后一片，“没有。”他摇头，谁会去看自己跳得舞刻成的影片，更何况那个时候，心如死灰一样。“你家里有DVD吧。”  
港仔反客为主，餐桌离电视柜很近，身后就能够到电视柜可以抽拉的那一层，一直盖着的白色花布被拽下来，一台小小的放映机摆在那里。碗里还剩个碗底，剩很多漂浮的蛋花。他把那张宝贝的碟放进DVD里，电视机蓝色屏幕过去以后开始放映，高高的个子杵在董思成身边，男孩在发抖，听见祖母的声音时就开始发抖。  
“不要怕，”黄旭熙牵他的手，凉凉的，不像是盛夏时节会有的温度。镜头里的人跳那支舞，引以为傲的，听台下掌声鸣动，听欢呼喝彩，跳舞的时候神采飞扬，那是曾经他最重视的，他是舞蹈的最忠实的信徒。后来不行了，腿会疼，云里前桥的时候僵硬着，好像骨关节都锈死了。  
门是会打开的，在祖母的脸出现的时候，董思成攥紧了手，温州话，好久没听过，甚至都觉得生疏起来，有几个模糊的音节听不清楚。孙孙，乖孙孙，人要有坚持做下去的事情，人要有信仰，人总归会有爱，但不要靠爱活着，不要放弃爱和信仰。  
谁知道爱是什么。  
吻得像在打架，胸口发闷，玉观音贴到不同温度的皮肤，滞涩的、带着点咸苦味道的吻，口腔溃疡是痛的，虎牙磕碎了唇角，尝过橘子脉络的苦，道服缥缈的苦。性变作饱胀情绪的宣泄口，没事，吻可以击碎一切。房间里没有开灯，摸黑躺下去，衣服被扔到地板上，后背接触到潮湿的床铺，祈求天地间在此时此刻失明。  
不服输，好像那身道服又披在身上，他回去了温州，跪在家里祠堂，为祖母点上一柱香，讲他在港城做了什么，讲这个脱了他衣服的男孩，眼睛亮亮的，以前好像丧家犬。痛，指甲磕到闷在长裤里的腿根痛，阴茎并在一起因为生涩杵在虎口痛，虎牙尖咬在肩膀上痛，心里痛，闷在嗓子里的哭噎痛，为了奔回来见面的肌肉痛。海，谁不是大海的儿子。  
董思成觉得自己在海上漂，桅杆随着风风雨雨摇，可是好烫，黄旭熙的手很烫，男孩特有的荷尔蒙把他往深海里带，处男的温柔再怎么收敛也还是毫无章法的痛，开着腿，身子底下压着被子，随着晃皱起来。说春光乍泄，手臂攀附上结实的后背，尝到点汗水的咸味，港仔吻他尖尖的精灵耳朵，耳根发痒，眯起眼睛的时候董思成看到透着客厅里点点光，黄旭熙平时藏在头发底下的耳钉反光，像几颗碎碎的星星。  
汗津津的时候头发撩到后边去，咸湿的水潮声，黄旭熙淹在海水里，脚踏上实地没多久又飘忽着，原始欲望催着往深里去，占有，好像一股热血冲昏头脑，血肉要拥抱着相融。手上湿，交合的地方湿，打湿了耻毛，陷进情欲里皮囊被剖开，剩下红彤彤的一颗心，抽纸发芽，跳着要喊中意，中意你。  
生命不断燃烧着，似覆水难收。  
董思成推着港仔的胳膊，要他去把床底下上锁的箱子拖出来，翻到最底层翻出来那件被海水浸过的舞蹈服，做得狠，手腕颤颤巍巍的把衣服往身上套，枕头底下摸出来那块褪色的口琴扔给黄旭熙。  
吹什么呀，吹送别。  
董思成合着断断续续的调子跳舞，腰酸，腿上使不上劲儿，落下来的时候震着膝盖疼，脚踝也疼，疼得落了几个拍子，变成港仔合着他的动作吹，跳着跳着记不起来动作，太生疏了，把能想到的动作都塞进来，忘记了最后一支舞，忘记了腿酸，忘记了这不是舞台。他跟着哼哼唱，从前没跳过这样的曲子，他就在心里数，数拍子，数还有多久结束，快乐总是很短暂的，跳舞的时候他会忘了自己。  
长亭外，古道边，芳草碧连天。  
晚风拂柳笛声残，夕阳山外山。  
落地的时候董思成没能站得稳，跌下来。黄旭熙扔了口琴去接他，骨头砸在骨头上好疼，可是觉得没什么，抱在一起笑，董思成扯他胸口挂的观音瓶盖，丁零当啷的，“我们在一起吧，我喜欢你。”  
祖母说，不能忘了爱和信仰。

12.  
如果云知道。  
如果可以飞檐走壁找到你。


End file.
